


Issues (An HP/FATM) FanFic

by FATMBomb



Category: Florence + the Machine, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, Death, Depressing, Everyone Is Gay, Evil, F/F, F/M, Feels, Gay, Goodluckgettingthroughthiswithoutcrying, M/M, Suicide, Tears, Violence, everyone is broken, like very gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 13:46:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11186373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FATMBomb/pseuds/FATMBomb
Summary: Everyone has issues. Some worst than others. This is the story after the wizarding world collapsed under the weight of Voldemort's reign. His power has caused the world to go dark. But, it seems their might be light at the end of the tunnel. By some of the most unexpected people.





	1. Chp. 1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or Florence + The Machine. All credit goes to FATM and J.K. Rowling.
> 
> WARNING: This story deals with some heavy themes. Suicide, Rape, as well as graphic details of violence are all through out this story. You have been warned.
> 
> So, Im really excited to write this story. It makes me very happy to bring two worlds that I love together. But, I know that I'll be messing with the plots of the story of HP. So, it barely follows the last books plot. Fair warning. Also, I would love some comments. Tell me how you all feel about the book as well as the characters. I just really want to make a great story. Something fun to read.

"You've always been his favorite." Bellatrix spoke, before swallowing anymore words with the quick flick of the lid of her flask falling back and opening. The cold rush of amber slid down her throat while her sister chuckled, laughing at even the thought.

"You know he dosnt have favorites. Besides, Im adopted. Im more of a friend than a daughter by far. Unlike you, that is." Isabella chuckled again, the eyes of her sister softly twitching under the glowing orange light of the parlor room. It illuminated most of Bellatrix's face. But, not all of it. There was still a dark shadow that cascaded down her front cheek, hiding a piece of her away from the world. It like she had a secret that everyone knew that she had, but wouldnt dare tell a soul.

There was a long pause between the two and Isabella took a soft sip of her drink. The sounds of ice rocking against glass were the only sounds filling their ears as they emptied their glasses. That's when she asked.

"Does it hurt still?" Bellatrix asked, the usual quick bite and wit, the insanity, that always played a deep role in her character and mindset seemed to vanish into thin air. It was caring, soft even. Isabella was used to seeing this sometimes. She had grown up with the girl, knew her better than anyone else. They had shared the same bedroom ever since Bellatrix's father brought her home in a bundle of tears and ragged clothes.

Isa popped her neck, her ice cold eyes locked with Trix. A simple sneer filled her face and she raised her eye brows in a knowing manner. "Of course it does. That little brat did a number on me." 

"I think I did a good job getting her back for hurting my younger sister than."

"I think you did too. I never really did repay you for that than did I?"

"You dont have too. We're family its what we do." Bellatrix spoke softly, and for once Isabella thought she saw the twitching stop. The girl's ticks and nervous characteristics were paused. She was normal, at least calm for a moment. That was until the silence began to take its toll again. Than they came back, in full swing. In one swift move, Bellatrix had bit into her thumb, ripping off a chunk of her nail as well as some skin. The blood raced down her finger to dreaded ground, only to make a small splotch on the darkened hard wood floor. 

Isabella just sighed, it was disgusting. Not only was the blood and nail ripping painful to watch. She hated seeing that fear in her eyes. She hated looking at her sister like this. But, it wasnt anything she could do. She couldnt make her feel safe. They were at home. The house they grew up in. They had family gatherings, friends, parties. Laughter filled these halls often, even to this day. The two had just found a time that the house seemed empty, even though there were a number of people living inside.

Some of those people, were people Isabella dreaded seeing. The brat that messed up her arm was one of them. She looked down wistfully at the mark. The scar lay right above her death eater mark. It was like blood from a vein that had popped, ready to seep its way down onto the snake and skull. It was dark and deep. Like ink that was spit in her arm. Pain washed over her in waves, like the ocean lapping at the shores of a beach. It was before the last fight. She was back in Malfoy Manor with her family. The infamous trio had been caught and they needed information.

 

Isabella was in charge of getting such information. After the boys were put in the cellar, she had it easy. It wasnt going to be that hard. All she needed was a Crucio curse and she would have her answer. But, the fact of the matter was she had to deal with Hermione Granger. Little miss perfect herself. This was the main issue. She hadnt want to hurt her. In fact, Isabella could even see herself in those big brown eyes she had. It was disgusting that she was with Dumbledore and his dreadful army, but that was the way the world worked.

Either way, she needed this information before her sister got ahold of her. Hermione was kept in a medium sized room located downstairs and it didnt take long for her to be sitting right across from the young witch. 

Isabella wasnt one to underestimate people. Big things come in small packages, just like her. But, she had underestimated Granger. This was where she had messed up. The young girl looked at Isa with a mixture of fear and yet hatred. She had only met the girl. Cloaked in a full mask and death-eater attire, she wasnt known. But, during the Quidditch World Cup, she knew who the trio was. 

"W-Who are you?" She asked first, her hands were already shaky and weak. Or at least, Isabella thought.

"My name is Isabella Summers. Im just her to gather some information. That is all. I dont want to hurt you. Believe it or not, but I am one of the few death-eaters here, that wouldnt put you in the ground for just being alive." Isa replied, she flicked her wrist out, the tattoo on her arm made Heroine's jaw clench. Her teeth grinding against each other. "You are a mudblood, arent you?" She asked, Isa cracking her neck.

Granger flinched at the word. Isa looked at her, the way she moved. The way her body reacted to the word. Mudblood, a simple 8 letter word that some how scared the girl to quivering in her boots. Isabella sighed, watching as Granger nodded solemnly. It almost hurt the death-eater to see her like this, to see someone so powerful and so free be under the iron fist of something. But, it was just a word. One word that held her back. If she couldnt beat this one word, that she wasnt fit for this life. "Trust me than. You dont want my sister or almost anyone else in this house talking to you. I dont care about your blood. It's what you do with it that counts. And right now, you're doing the wrong thing." Isa spoke, her voice full of reasoning. Or at least she had tried to make it seem that way. The room fell silent once again, before a quiet mumble fell from the lips of the younger witch. Isa chuckled, her long black finger nails scratched her nose and she peered at the girl. "What did you say? Come on, speak up." "I...I-I said..I said that you're wrong." Hermione said, her eyes never left the ground. They just stared, boring a hole through the hardwood floor beneath the table. "Listen. I understand that you're new to this. You dont understand how the world works yet. You see. There are people like me. You see me? I am a death-eater. My mask and cloak are just a flick away. I have used the three unforgivable curse than more times than you can count. And I have seen and felt more pain and suffering than you, child. You little mudblood will ever feel or know of." Isabella hadnt moved. She had stayed on the other end of the table, just looking at the girl. Her eyes met Hermione's as she saw the pain. She saw the tears that were drawn in the corner of her eyes. Isa knew as soon as one began to fall it was because of the word again. "Granger. Do you see this mark?" Isa asked, her arm flicked around, giving Hermione a full view of the tattoo. The snake moved its tongue, flicking it at the girl. Once again, Hermione flinched. "This is my dark mark. Not many people understand what it means to get one. What you have to go through to get one. Listen girl." Isa locked eyes with her once more, feeling worse than ever before. How in the hell would she be able to do this. The girl reminded her to much of her younger self. It was almost painful. "i do not care about you being a mudblood or a muggle born. Whatever you want to call it. What I care about is where you stand and who you are. You are one of the most powerful witches I have heard about. But, where you stand will needed to be change." There was a deafening silence in the air. Like a candle that someone had waved there hand over, the sound in the room was gone in the blink of an eye. Hermione sighed, she had just been asked. Or at least almost asked to join the death eaters. The bad guys, the worst guys possible. But, here she was a muggle born just offered entry. This had to be a ploy. Or something, this woman couldnt be serious. "You could join. Earn your dark mark. Be on the right sigh of history girl, before it gets to late." There was another crack as Isabella began to pop and stretch. Hermione shuddered at the thought of joining this woman. It wouldnt work. It never would. She couldnt possibly be able to do those horrible things they do. She couldnt even dream of turning her back on everything and everyone she loved. "But, I do have a time limit. Either join me and tell me all of the information or I will take it by force. My Crucio curse packs quite a punch." Isa chuckled, gently toying with her wand. She placed her arm on the table and beagn to play with her dark mark. The snake hated being pressed down by the wand. She smiled, losing herself in the quiet fun she had been having. Or at least that was until she felt the witches hands press against her arm. In a matter of seconds her arm felt like it was on fire. She burned and ached, by the mention of one name and one spell only. "Sechumsempra!" The sound echoed and bounced off of Hermione's lips, it circled through the air and struck Isa like a bat to a ball. "Oh fuck! Bloody hell!" She cried, her arm already starting to surface with blood. Tears fell from her eyes and Hermione locked eyes with her once again. "Crucio!" The spell struck the girl and she fell back. Tears streamed down her face and she could barely breathe. Her chest heaved and felt like it was being torn apart in several different places. The sounds. The sounds were always the worse. The faint, heavy panted scream that never fully escaped her throat filled the sound. The two woman lay on the ground. One a death-eater to scared to hurt herself and a muggle born to scared of getting hurt anymore for something she couldnt change. In the middle was the woman whom had uttered that unforgivable curse, who was now a mess. She was laughung and yet crying as she held her sister in her arms. "The great Isabella was just struck down by a filthy little mudblood!" Bellatrix chuckled, as she began healing her sister. It was one of the worst pains in her life, it was killing her. Her pores had opened up, letting her blood spill down onto the floor. Trix merely helped heal the wound. It hadnt stopped the feeling of a thousand knives cutting deep into her flesh. It didnt stop the tears that fell from her eyes It didnt stop the hate, the burning hate she had for that brat on the ground. She gave her an option. A choice. Isa never had any of those. She had tried to save the girl. But, now she was at the mercy of her sister. That would be her own choice. "Want me to get her back, sissy?" Bellatrix asked, smiling brightly. Her jagged smile shining through the pale gloom of the room. Isabella nodded with a stern nod. Without a second thought her sister was on top of Hermione and she screamed as the word 'mudblood' began to be written into her arm. She finally screamed from pain. Now she knew what it was like to be a death-eater. Now as Isabella looked down at her scar. Tears fell down around the bloody mess, making her sister grow even more worried with each passing minute. Isabella didnt cry very often, but when she did it was either one of two things. One, pain. A large amount of pain. Or two, a nightmare from one of those dreams she had been having. This was neither. Bellatrix began biting her nail again, not because of her being worried. But, because of her sister. Isabella knew where the girl was that gave her this lay. Downstairs in the cellar alone where she stayed mostly used as a practice toy. Someone to practice new spells on, or in Bellatrix's mind. To play with. Maybe she would pay that girl a visit.


	2. Chp. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabella decides to talk to Hermione. While, we finally meet the other side of the fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im really excited for this story. I'll try and update every week. I would also love some comments. They really inspire me to keep going. Thank ya'll so much for everything. Hope you enjoy!

Isabella Summers peered at her sister. Their eyes met and Bellatrix, cracked her knuckles. "You wanna pay the little mudblood a visit now?" Bellatrix asked, her voice seeming to be smaller than normal. 

Isa paused, her breath filled the air with a sigh. After a long moment, she spoke. "Yea. I do." With those few words, Trix's eyes beamed brightly. She was almost jumping up and down. Isabella knew how the girl felt about the girl downstairs. Bellatrix hated the girl for everything she had done. So, she made sure to make Hermione's life a living hell every chance she got. 

For the most part, Isabella could take her sister's mind off of the younger witch. But, today after everything and all of those horrible memories surfaced there wasnt any stopping either one of them from paying Hermione a visit. 

"Ready?" Isa asked, her wand flicking through the air. Bellatrix chuckled, her laughter filled the air as wand poked Isabella on the nose. Its crooked and cracked wand flitted through the air, casting blue across the room. A candle exploded into thousands of tiny pieces and the lights in the room were gone. Everything was silent except for the cheers of and clinks of glass filled with spirits from the never ending party of deatheaters that lived in this house. "Im always ready for a bit of revenge." Trix responded and the two were gone.

Malfoy Manor was filled with many different hidden places. But, the most common yet still hidden room was the basement. Only two people lived down there, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter. The two had been down their since the final battle. Killing the two seemed to easy, so Voldemort had only one solution, torture. Draco was put in charge of keeping them alive, which was quite hard as the days progressed. 

The two prisoners laid on the opposite sides of the basement, chained to the walls. Most of the deatheaters came to see Harry Potter, few came over to Hermione's side. Her two most popular visitors were the sisters, Bellatrix, Narcissa, as well as Isabella. Narcissa's visits mostly involved questions. Questions about most of the teachers as well as some of Dumbledore's army's people that had escaped. Yet, the name that kept coming up was the name of Minerva Mcgoncall. Hermione had learned that she had somehow escaped, saving a few students as well as a few teachers. 

Somehow, Narcissa thought that Hermione might know where she might be hiding out. This wasnt the case, yet the idea and satisfaction Hermione got knowing that one of her favorite teachers, let alone one of her favorite people, was safe was amazing. It warmed her heart because she knew that if Narcissa kept asking about Minerva, she was still unfound. 

Bellatrix was a different story. Her visits involved pain, crying, blacking out, and feeling broken for days afterwards. The cruico curse was well spoken on Bellatrix's tounge, especially around Hermione. Sometimes, she would just hear silence. Nothing but the sweet peace and bliss of silence only to have it broken by that one sound. The lights in the basement were few. The deatheater blended into the backroom quite well. It was insane how powerful evil could be. How someone that Hermione could see herself in could do this. That was the worst part.

Every once in a while, when Bellatrix had broken down and started to cry, Hermione could see herself in those eyes. She could feel all of the pressure the girl had on her shoulders. She could see how smart, powerful, and yet broken and insecure she was. She knew those big eyes. They were her eyes. But, those werent the worst visits. Isabella's were.

Silence were filled in those visits. She wouldnt say anything for the longest time. The two would just sit down, soaking up each other's company. Until, she would speak in that quiet yet forceful whisper that Hermione had grown to hate. Bellatrix would make her feel broken, but Isabella made her feel like she was shattered. Stories of those she had lost, stories of killing them. That hurt. It struck her like a bullet in the back. Isa should have known better. And she did, she just didnt care. There was some truth behind everything that Isa said. Hermione's worst one to listen to was Isabella's favorite to tell. The Minerva story. 

It was the story about how Isabella somehow managed to place the professor under a Cruico curse until she was disarmed by the girl herself. She remembered it all because Hermione was there. Watching as one of the only people she trusted, writhing on the floor by the greed, evil, and hate of one girl. Of one group. Of one movement. Isabella recalled what she said, what she did, and she forced it into Hermione's eyes, into her mind.

Now, as the two walked down the steps, Bellatrix chuckling. Hermione grew worried. She hadnt faced the two together since the last time she was free, a long time ago.

"Look, she's awake." Bellatrix spoke, cackling as she pranced down across the wet and cold ground. Hermione looked up at the two, she could barely make out their faces, but she knew their figures.

The thin light of a candle began to grow as Isabella lit a few torches, illuminating Hermione fully. She was in a decent condition which meant Draco had recently helped clean her up. The dried blood that used to cake her face was no where to be seen. Her scars seemed to be more visible. And her clothes had been washed as well as herself. She looked better than normal. But, not her old self.

"Do you know why we're here, lil' kitten?" Trix asked, as Hermione pulled against the chains. They rattled, but nothing was taking her out of this dungeon with her stuck like that. "I...To hurt me..." Hermione uttered, her head dropping not meeting either pairs of dark eyes. 

Isabella's hand curved underneath her cheeks. Her long, black, nails gently peirced her skin. They forced her to look up at the two. Isa looked deep into the girl's eyes, trying to find some sense of hope she could shatter. Something, anything she could break. It was getting boring breaking the same shatter soul. Give me something, she thought.

"Well, yes of course. But, more than that. We were just strolling down through memory lane and ended up on a very unpleasant memory of you causing extreme pain to my sister. Im a family type of girl, mudblood. I dont take kindly to little children who think they could lay a hand on someone from my family. This is why we're here. I wanna give you a reason to fear me. Give you a reason to fear my family, my name, the thought of me. I want you to shake and cry everytime you hear my laugh." Bellatrix spoke, her sharp whisper tone beginning to tear into Hermione.

Hermione's head fell to look at the ground again. This time, the nails that dug into her were from Bellatrix. Her lips were pressed close to Hermione's face. Blood trickled from the cuts under her chin onto Bellatrix's nails. It flowed down Hermione's neck as she talked. "I want you to hate the sound of silence because you know that's when I'll strike. I need to you never, ever pick up a wand. Say a spell, or even look us in the eyes because you'll understand that you dont deserve to. You dont deserve to be alive. And I need you to know that you'll be in this hell until I say so. You're life is in the palm of my hand and I will do what I please with you. With that being said." Bellatrix pulled away and placed the wand underneath Hermione's chin. The crooked edge forced her up, only to be joined by Isabella's wand.

The two forced her head up, meeting their eyes. Isabella saw something than, a flick of hate. An utter evil hate. She wanted the two dead, Isabella knew that was what Hermione dreamed of, putting the two in the ground. But, now the two were very much alive and were planning on making the witches days filled with revenge.

The two sisters turned to face each other, pressing their wands higher up so Hermione had to pull against the chains to not fall over. Bellatrix cackled and Isabella smiled, the two uttered one word together. The power between them grew and snapped as the word left their system and filled Hermione's. "Crucio." They echoed, a strangled scream finally joining the chorus of laughter. 

While, the house began to etch with green and screams of a young witch filled the basement. Hidden deep in the Forbidden Forest, protected by quite a few monsters lay a small shack. Inside lived quite a few people. A grayish brown tabby cat padded outside, its feet hitting the snow, following a trail of larger foot prints, a humans prints. 

There was a shudder and the cat shivered from the lack of fur it now had as a human. Minerva held her cloak closer to her body as she walked towards the sound of someone or something fighting. There in the middle of the woods were two people. The two people that had grown closer than expected to Minerva Mcgoncall. A young Hufflepuff named Florence Welch and Severus Snape. "You dont need to only use those same spells. Mix it up a bit." Snape spoke, as Florence ducked underneath another spell from one of the enchanted dummies they used as practice.

 

"Well, maybe if I knew any other spells I could use them!" Florence shouted back, blocking a spell before dodging another one. Snape sighed and groaned a bit, watching a his student tried to block another spell. It struck her hard and she stumbled back a few feet, only to be sent flying after another spell struck her hard in the chest. 

Florence coughed and rolled on the ground in pain. She held her side as flurries filled her hair. A bit of blood etched its way onto the snow and Florence couldnt help but groan in frustration. That was when she heard her speak. "You two both understand that its almost 11 at night. We finally got Tuca to take her medicine so she could sleep. Do you really want to wake her up?" Mcgoncall asked, her voice filled with poison. 

Snape sighed, and glared at the older woman. "Tuca is fine. Besides Flo wanted to work."

Florence chuckled and smiled at the two bickering. They were like an old married couple. The two were her favorites and seeing them like this was to funny. 

"Well, when she wakes up she is your problem. And Florence, please go to bed. You dont need to keep fighting like this."

 

Florence's smile faded as Minerva turned to look at her. Flo paused and looked at the ground. It hurt and the side across her back ached at the thought of stopping. Her feet felt like they were on fire and all she wanted to do was keep going, keep fighting, and kill those bloody deatheathers. 

"I..I just...After everything I need to ke-"

Minerva intruppted and glared at the girl. "Bad things have happened to all of us. But, the idea is to keep moving forward. Its time to stop." 

Florence shuddered and her wand flicked through the air, sending a blue light to smash against a few other training dummies. Her heart hurt and Florence shook her head. 

"I'll stop when those deatheaters are dead."


End file.
